Masterpiece
by Azhy
Summary: Sin perderse ni un solo cambio de su rostro. Quería conocer todas las expresiones de Ino Yamanaka, memorizarlas y plasmarlas para la eternidad. Para él, para su colección. /Lemon/Edited.


_Disclaimer applied._

* * *

.

A Sai le dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba terriblemente cansado. Prácticamente toda la población femenina de Konoha lo había golpeado. Apuntó mentalmente comprar un libro sobre conducta femenina y se recostó, exhausto. Sin embargo, esa idea que llevaba semanas rondando en su cabeza no lo dejaba descansar.

No sabía qué hacer, verdaderamente quería hacerlo. La idea no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza. Era imprescindible que lo hiciera, por lo menos si quería dormir tranquilo de una buena vez.

Pero no tenía ni la menos idea de quien quisiera hacerlo.

Primero pensó en Sakura. La kunoichi de pelo rosa era la chica con la que más acercamiento tenía, más que nada por estar en el mismo equipo. Quizá no eran grandes amigos, pero por lo menos confiaba en ella. Se levantó y fue en su búsqueda. La vio sentada en el parque, leyendo con atención un pergamino. Se acercó a ella y, sentado a su lado, se lo pidió. Solamente alcanzó a ver el pergamino caer a sus pies y su puño se incrustó contra su pálida mejilla, mandándolo a volar un par de metros. Ella lo había golpeado…con su inhumana fuerza.

Más confundido que adolorido, pensó que era mejor alejarse un par de días de ella y buscar a alguien más. Una repentina idea llegó a su cabeza mientras caminaba por enfrente de Ichiraku.

¡Hinata, claro! La extraña chica que seguía a Naruto a todos lados. Ella estaba bien, además de que poseía un par de ojos inusuales y hermosos. Caminó con lentitud hasta la mansión Hyuuga y la encontró, entrenando con su primo, el siempre tan frío Neji, que lo saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza. Se acercó a la chica y, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, se lo pidió. Ella se sonrojo furiosamente y se desplomó en el suelo. Quiso despertarla e insistir, pero Neji le propinó un buen derechazo que hizo desistir de su cometido.

Pensándolo nuevamente, una vez fuera de la mansión… Neji estaba en el mismo equipo que Lee y una linda chica castaña que, si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Tenten. Era bonita, además de fuerte. Quizá ella quisiera ayudarlo con su problema.

Caminó hasta el campo de entrenamiento, donde —según un agotado Lee, que corría por la aldea gritando algo sobre la juventud— le habían dicho que se encontraba. Ahí estaba ella, en práctica de su ya perfecta puntería. Punto que fijaba, mismo punto que eliminaba. Se acercó a ella con esa sonrisa fingida. Había leído en un libro que sonreír era bueno para iniciar una conversación, pero la chica parecía extrañada de verlo. Al fin, se lo preguntó. Segundos después, salió huyendo de una lluvia de armas punzocortantes.

Escapando rápidamente de su ataque, vio caminar por la calle a una rubia de cuatro coletas. La hermana del Kazekage: Temari; logró carburar su cerebro. Jamás había cruzado palabra con ella, pero ver a Shikamaru caminando a su lado lo animó. Se emparejó con ellos con cansancio, saludándolos con una mueca y un movimiento de mano, antes de ofrecerle el trabajo a la rubia. Era una chica de pocas palabras, se dijo cuando llegó al otro lado de la calle por el fuerte viento que provocó ella con su abanico.

—Problemático —escuchó decir a Shikamaru, quien corrió su misma suerte por el comentario.

Recostado en el duro suelo de una banqueta, una gota de agua cayó en su frente y lo desperezó un poco. Había llegado a su límite, no daba más. Cerró poco a poco los ojos y se rindió, dejándose llevar por el cansancio.

Le pareció escuchar a alguien llamándolo con voz chillona, pero cayo rendido antes de comprobarlo.

* * *

.

Despertó desubicado. Estaba acostado sobre su cama, cubierto por las sábanas blancas. Pero, ¿cuándo se fue a su casa? ¿Cuándo se acostó?

Todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando una rubia de ojos celestes entró a su habitación. Llevaba una bandeja con un plato de lo que ella seguramente pensaba que era sopa. En realidad parecía avena.

Pero independientemente de eso, ella lucía una sonrisa en su rostro, y le había llamado 'Sai−kun' cuando vio que estaba despierto. Una luz se encendió en su mente. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Ino era perfecta para eso.

Tenía una sonrisa bonita, como la de Sakura. Era dulce, como Hinata. Fuerte, como Tenten y tenía carácter, como Temari. Sí, ella era perfecta. Poseía todas las cualidades que él buscaba en la mujer que lo hiciera.

Se llevo el primer bocado del alimento que la rubia le ofreció a la boca y evitó hacer una mueca de disgusto. Leyó en un libro que a la gente le gustaba ser halagada por su trabajo, ó que fueran agradecidos por algún favor hecho.

—Está delicioso, preciosa.

Ino se sonrojó. Sai la llamaba así todo el tiempo, pero nunca dejaría de ser emocionante para ella. Continúo comiendo hasta terminar y le agradeció a la Yamanaka por el alimento. Ella asintió y le retiró la bandeja, despareciendo por la puerta.

Sai se recostó nuevamente y se convenció de que era una buena idea preguntarle. Si le pegaba…bueno, por lo menos lo habría intentado. La rubia apareció nuevamente en su habitación, con un abrigo puesto.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ahora —sonrió haciendo que Sai se enderezara sobre el colchón—. Procura descansar —dijo, antes de darse media vuelta.

—Espera —llamó el pintor al ver como ella se retiraba—. Está lloviendo —le informó, viendo a través de la ventana un manto de agua.

—Mi casa está cerca, no me mojaré mucho.

—No me molesta tu presencia —comentó sin quitar la vista del exterior—. Además tú me ayudaste —la miró—, me gustaría devolverte el favor. Leí en un libro que cuando…

—Está bien —se apresuró a contestar ella. Le gustaba Sai, le agradaba mucho hasta que empezaba a hablar sobre libros. Eso le recordaba que él no conocía nada sobre sentimientos y que, por lo consecuente, no sabía nada de amor.

Decidió alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, mirándolo. Tenía varios moretones en la cara, algunos cortes que ella misma se había encargado de curar cuando lo encontró tirado en la calle y su ropa lucía sucia y rasgada. Le entró curiosidad.

—Dime Sai —él le devolvió su atención, quitando la vista de un cuadro colgado en su habitación—, ¿qué fue lo que te ocurrió? ¿Cómo terminaste así?

—Me golpearon —contestó con esa sonrisa fingida suya.

—Eso puedo notarlo —Ino echó su flequillo hacia atrás—. Pero, ¿quién?

El chico se llevó una mano al mentón—. Pues Sakura, Neji, la chica del desierto y… ¿cómo se llama? Ah, Tenten, creo.

Ino lo miró confusa—. ¿Todos ellos te golpearon? —preguntó algo alarmada—. ¿Por qué?

—Por pedirles un favor —contestó, aún sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Sai lo meditó unos segundos. Era el momento perfecto para pedírselo.

—Que posaran para uno de mis cuadros —Ino sintió una punzada de celos—…desnudas.

Se enrojeció furiosamente y se levantó de un tirón de la cama del pintor.

—No sé porque reaccionaron de esa manera —prosiguió sin mirarla—. Leí en un libro que si les pides un favor a tus amigos ellos te apoyarán.

—¡No puedes pedir cosas como esas! —gritó repentinamente molesta—. ¡Por mero pudor, Sai!

—¿Pudor? —repitió el chico poco familiarizado con el término—. ¿Eso significa que no puedo pedírtelo a ti tampoco?

Ino se congeló ahí mismo… ¿Le estaba pidiendo que posara desnuda para una de sus pinturas? Dios, ella había visto antes sus pinturas, eran magnificas. Siempre había soñado con que el joven pintor la retratara a ella. Pero desnuda…eso no era precisamente lo que había imaginado.

—¿Preciosa? —le llamó. Ella parecía absorta.

—¡Lo haré! —exclamó de repente con las mejillas rojas. Se sorprendió a sí misma con sus propias palabras. ¿En verdad lo haría?

—¿Segura? —preguntó algo escéptico.

—¡Segura! —respondió ella decidida. A Sai le hubiera gustado plasmar su expresión en un lienzo en ese momento.

* * *

.

Dios, ya no estaba segura.

Enredada en una bata negra que le llegaba a los tobillos, sin nada debajo de ella, se encontraba nerviosa. ¿En verdad iba a dejar que Sai la viera desnuda? Es decir, ella siempre alardeaba de ser una chica experimentada y todo eso, pero la realidad era otra.

Sabía mucho de teoría…nada de práctica.

Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos. Le había dicho a Sai que lo haría, y, si no lo hacía, era probable que él le contara a su equipo lo que había pasado —Sai no se cortaba con esos temas— y después no podría sacarse de encima a Sakura, burlándose de ella. ¡No! Definitivamente lo haría. Así se lo había prometido a Sai y así sería.

—¿Lista, preciosa? —escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

O quizá no sería así.

* * *

.

Salió tímidamente, aferrando sus manos al nudo que mantenía unida la bata sobre su cuerpo. Sai se encontraba parado en medio de la sala, frente a un lienzo en blanco. Había un sillón negro frente al lienzo, seguramente ahí se recostaría para que él la pintara.

Miró el lienzo. Le emocionaba la idea de que su imagen fuera plasmada ahí, pero desnuda…

Sai la observó, aún vestida y devolvió la mirada al lienzo. Ino asintió y aferró las manos al nudo de la bata, para empezar a deshacerlo lentamente. Segundos después, la bata cayó a sus pies. Sai la miró nuevamente, extasiado. Su cuerpo al desnudo, empezando por esos ojos celestes, brillando con intensidad. La curva de su cuello, terminando en sus hombros, por donde su cabello largo y suelto caía como una cascada. Siguió bajando por sus voluptuosos pechos, siguiendo por su estómago plano llegando hasta su vientre. Detuvo la mirada por unos segundos ahí, en su sexo. Ino se incomodo. Él siguió el camino de su vista por sus torneadas y largas piernas, hasta llegar a sus pequeños pies.

Sí, definitivamente Ino era perfecta para su cuadro.

—Recuéstate en el sillón —señaló el pintor, preparando las pinturas que usaría.

Ella obedeció y se recostó sobre el sillón, de lado, mirándolo. Él la miró desde su posición y se acercó. Tomó uno de sus brazos y la acomodó mejor, buscando la postura perfecta para su pintura. Ella estaba enrojecida por la cercanía del pintor a su cuerpo desnudo. Sai acomodo uno de sus brazos cerca de su cintura, teniendo un roce accidental con los pechos de la Yamanaka, quién gimió inevitablemente.

Esa situación estaba fuera de su control. Avergonzada, esquivó la mirada del chico. Sai se apresuró a buscarle una buena posición; ante el sonido emitido por Ino había sentido un incómodo pero agradable tirón por debajo del vientre.

Pasó una mano por sus muslos, instándola a flexionar un poco la pierna. Ella se tensó al tacto, sin pasar desapercibido para él. Terminó de acomodar sus piernas y algo le dio curiosidad.

Ino reprimió un suspiro cuando Sai dejó de tocar su cuerpo. Su simple acercamiento había sido demasiado para ella; estaba segura de que los tirones en su entrepierna a cada toque del moreno no eran precisamente por tener ganas de orinar.

Estaba tan excitada. Y ahí, desnuda, no había manera alguna de que él no lo notara.

Se arqueó en el sillón y sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza al sillón. Sai había pasado la mano por su sexo. Se mordió la lengua y reprimió un gemido.

—¿Te lastimé? —preguntó él contrariado por su reacción. Ella negó con los ojos cerrados, aún sin soltarse del reposabrazos del sillón.

No, no, no. Sai lo había hecho de nuevo. Había pasado su mano sutilmente por encima de su sexo; ésta vez no logró acallar sus gemidos. Se retorció y le dio alcance a la mano del moreno, apretándola entre su propia mano y su sexo, desesperada.

Sai la miró confundido. ¿Le gustaba que la tocara ahí? Ella le respondió cuando comenzó a frotar su mano ahí. Sí, le gustaba.

Sintió nuevamente ese tirón en la entrepierna y las rodillas se le doblaron. Se sentó en la orilla del sillón, sin quitar la mano de su sexo. Estaba húmedo, y despedía un olor dulzón que empezaba a inundar la habitación.

Ino apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Con cada toque del muchacho una inexplicable ola de placer la recorría. Se sentía demasiado bien, necesitaba más de eso.

El pintor siguió explorando esa zona ya sin la presión de la mano de Ino sobre la suya. Movió el dedo índice de arriba para abajo, siguiendo el rastro de humedad. Siguió tocando hasta que encontró algo raro. La chica se arqueó y casi gritó cuando Sai introdujo un dedo dentro de ella. Empezó a moverlo lentamente, mientras Ino movía sus caderas en busca de más contacto. Pronto se unió al trabajo otro de sus dedos, privando a la Yamanaka de su cordura.

La chica se retorcía de placer sobre el sofá. Ambos dedos se movían rítmicamente en su intimidad, sentía las paredes de ella cerrarse entre sus dedos, aprisionándolos. Ino sabía lo que significaba aquello: estaba a punto de llegar. Su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca totalmente orgásmica, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, al compás de su respiración en el momento en el que el orgasmo afloró en su interior.

—Sai —atinó a decir cansada, pero muy complacida.

El pintor la miró. Sonrojada, agitada, despeinada. Se veía perfecta. Tenía que pintarla así.

Hizo el amago de levantarse, pero el dolor en su entrepierna se lo impidió. No se había dado cuenta de ello.

—Mi pene está parado —soltó él, como si nada.

Ino se sonrojo aún más y retiró la vista de su miembro, como si no lo hubiera notado.

—¿Significa que estoy excitado? —le preguntó a la rubia—. Leí que cuando el pene de un hombre se…

Ino se enderezó y atrapo sus labios en un demandante beso que él no supo como contestar. Si mal no recordaba, el libro que Kakashi−sensei le había prestado, decía que en esos casos debía meter la lengua en la boca de su compañera. Bien.

Asomó su lengua por entre sus labios y la acarició contra los de Ino, esta gimió entre el beso y le dio accesos a su boca, frotando su lengua contra la de ella. Sus respiraciones eran audibles y las manos de Ino viajaron alrededor del cuello del pintor. Se separaron cuando les hizo falta aire. Un hilo de saliva corría por el mentón de Sai, la chica se acercó y lo besó ahí, borrando todo rastro de saliva.

—No tienes que leer nada más, yo te lo voy a enseñar todo —susurró antes de volver a besarlo.

Ella le robó el aliento, apenas y pudo recordar todo lo que vio en el libro de Kakashi−sensei. Recordando vagamente unas imágenes, Sai se separó de ella y la recostó sobre el sillón, quitándose de paso la camiseta. Ino se relamió los labios, Sai se lanzó a besar y lamer su cuello. Ino gimió y comenzó a acariciar su ancha espalda, sintiendo sus músculos tensándose bajo sus palmas.

El pintor vago las manos por su cintura, ascendiendo a su pecho. Ino mordió el hombro del chico cuando éste comenzó a jugar con sus pezones. Mierda, se sentía jodidamente bien. Pronto sus manos fueron reemplazadas por sus labios sobre sus pechos y ella se arqueó hacia él, casi rogándole que la lamiera y mordiera. Siguió descendiendo con un camino de besos húmedos, llegando a su vientre.

La Yamanaka entró en pánico y, en un movimiento rápido, invirtió los papeles. Lo dejo debajo de su cuerpo tembloroso y sudado, empezando a besar su pecho, acariciando las líneas de sus abdominales. Un leve sonrojo hacía un hermoso contraste con el rostro pálido de Sai, y eso a Ino le encantó. Desabrochó su pantalón no sin cierta dificultad y los bajó hasta sus tobillos, dejando ver más claramente su creciente erección. Jugó con el elástico de su ropa interior y recordó una charla que había tenido con Sakura hace algún tiempo.

En realidad solo recordaba haber mencionado 'sexo oral' y que Sakura había gritado un '¡Shannaro!' que había resonado por toda la cuadra.

¿Sería ella capaz de hacerlo? ¿De hacérselo a Sai?

Bajó también su ropa interior y ante ella quedó el pene erecto de Sai. Diablos, no era una charla con Sakura sobre sexo, era sexo en serio.

Vacilando aún, acercó el rostro hacia su miembro y lo atrapó en su boca haciendo una pequeña 'o' con los labios. Él jadeó, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar ante las sugerentes caricias que ella hacía con su boca. Sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, así que presionó su cabeza contra esa parte tan sensible suya, solo un poco más. Y, unas lamidas después, él se vino dentro de su boca.

Sai la miró, ahí abajo, tan concentrada, lamiendo los residuos de semen de su pene. Se dijo que algún día, aunque lo creía imposible —su pulso en ese momento no ayudaba— pintaría a Ino en esa posición, de esa manera. Porque se veía preciosa.

Sai se irguió y atrapó su pequeño cuerpo entre sus manos, la hizo enrollar sus piernas sobre su cintura. Con las piernas temblorosas se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Salió de la sala no sin antes ver con algo de lástima el lienzo en blanco.

Llegando a su habitación, depositó a la chica sobre su cama. Ino se estiró sobre ella con una sonrisa coqueta y lo llamó a su lado con voz entrecortada. Sai recorrió el mismo camino de minutos antes, empezando por sus labios hasta llegar a su vientre, pero esta vez Ino no logró —ni quiso— detenerlo. Pasó la lengua de arriba a abajo por sus labios íntimos, como bebiendo toda la humedad que estos destilaban. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin poder creer lo que ese leve toque lograba causar en su cuerpo. Besando, lamiendo y dando cuidadosos mordiscos ahí, la llevó al segundo orgasmo.

Ella lucía cansada, pero Sai aún tenía un problema entre las piernas. Ino lo miró, respirando agitadamente y el deseo empezó a brotar por cada uno de sus poros. Quería que él terminara dentro de ella, y lo quería en ese momento.

Tomó su pene entre sus manos y Sai creyó que volvería a masturbarlo deliciosamente, pero, en lugar de eso, lo dirigió a su vagina.

La miró fijamente, ella parecía decidida, y él no iba a hacerse del rogar. Empezó a penetrarla con lentitud, sin perderse ni un solo cambio de su rostro, quería conocer todas las expresiones de Ino Yamanaka, memorizarlas y plasmarlas para la eternidad. Para él, para su colección.

Embistió fuertemente dentro de ella para derruir la barrera que no le permitía entrar completamente. Ella clavó las uñas en su espalda, mordiéndose el labio. El pintor se quedó quieto dentro de ella, sintiendo su estrechez y ansiando el momento de embestirla salvajemente, tal y como lo ilustraban los libros de su mentor.

La sintió moverse debajo de él, dándole autorización de continuar. La embestía con fuerza, sintiendo como con cada estocada la estrechez de ella aumentaba y apretaba deliciosamente su miembro. Ella no para de emitir gemidos y palabras incoherentes que opacaban el sonido de sus sexos colisionando.

Los dedos de los pies se le enroscaron y se arqueó hacia él, juntando sus pechos, cuando sintió el más maravilloso orgasmo dentro de ella. Sai se le unió unas embestidas después. Salió de ella y se dejó caer a su lado, agotado. El sexo cansaba más que un día de entrenamiento con Naruto. Ella buscó su cuerpo, abrazándose a él.

Ino se refugió en su pecho y su pausada respiración, minutos después, le avisaron al pintor que ella se había quedado dormida. Tomó las sábanas y cubrió sus cuerpos, dejándose llevar también por el sopor.

* * *

.

Un rayo de luz aterrizó en sus ojos y lo despertó. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro sereno de Ino, recargada en su pecho. Recordó entonces el lienzo en blanco, esperando en su sala. Lo golpearon y no había completado su obra maestra. Aunque… ¿quién sabe?

Ella estaba desnuda y el lienzo estaba en blanco.

* * *

.

Godmío! Mientras lo editaba recordé cuando lo escribí: mi primera limonada. No olvidaré lo sucia que me sentí al publicarlo. Todainocente.

Notaran el cambio radical —eso espero—; me costó muchísimo volver a escribirlo y adaptarlo a sus personalidades. Sai tan sinvergüenza, pero tan inocente a la vez; lo amé.

Me siento sumamente orgullosa de cómo terminó con la edición, así que déjenme saber su opinión. Los amo a todos ustedes, mis pequeños saltamontes/Edited.

Review no jutsu! —felicidadinconmensurable— .w.


End file.
